Forever
by Nedwards23
Summary: Aria and Jake's relationship is not as it seems and Ezra becomes suspicious, will he be able to help her?


**Forever**

**A/N just an idea I had, sorry for any mistakes I was very tired when I wrote this. Hope you enjoy, please review :)**

Aria pulled down the sleeve of her jumper making sure all of her skin was covered as she walked into her English class with her head bowed down avoiding contact with everyone, especially Ezra. It had now been 2 months since they broke up and Aria was now dating Jake thinking it would take her mind off of Ezra only she wasn't that lucky all it did was make her want him more. For the last few weeks Jake had been violent with Aria, it started off as a sly kick during practice but now it was more than that. Aria wanted nothing more than to leave Jake but she was afraid of what he would do if she said it was over, she had tried once before and it ended badly for her, she didn't want to go through all that pain again, it was ten days later and she was still in pain with her side.  
Aria sat straight in her seat and began reading the most recent book that Ezra had assigned the class, when he entered she didn't dare look at him for fear he would know something was wrong, she didn't want to have to lie to him but it was her only option if he asked.  
Once he entered the room he started his lesson instantly taking a second to glance at Aria, for a few days now he noticed that she had been avoiding him and not just because they were now broken up. He instantly knew something was wrong today he could sense it, feel it in his bones. Even though Aria had ended things 2 months ago Ezra found himself still loving her, still wanting her he couldn't help feel that way and he felt as though that would never go away and secretly he didn't want it to. As soon as he saw her, head down slumped in her seat avoiding anyone's eyes he could tell something was bothering her and he bet her eyes were slightly sunken from lack of sleep and tears which was why she refused to look up at him. Throughout the whole lesson he waited for her to look up, willed her to but she didn't. Once the bell rang he decided enough is enough and decided he'd wasted enough time, he needed to talk to her, find out what was wrong. Now.  
"Miss Montgomery, could I have a moment please?" he asked as she began to make her way to the door, she stopped contemplating whether she should pretend she hadn't heard him or not but she knew he knows she heard him. She slowly began walking towards his desk where he was stood; she kept her head down and took slow, deep breaths willing herself not to cry.  
"Are you okay?" he asked softly, so softly Aria had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her tears from coming to the surface.  
"I'm fine" Aria said in a monotone.  
"Aria you're clearly not, you're forgetting I know you, talk to me please" Ezra pleaded  
"it's nothing I just didn't sleep well last night" Aria said, it was true she didn't sleep well last night the latest blow Jake had given her was preventing her from sleeping well causing her to be awake for the majority of the night.  
"Aria..." Ezra said gently he knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth and she knew he knew she was hiding something he just wasn't sure what.  
"I have to get to class" Aria told him as she put her handbag on her shoulder only she did it a bit too aggressively and it crashed into her side hitting one of her many bruises causing a shooting pain to go up her side. She instantly stopped moving and placed her hand on her side trying to stop the pain whilst a tear escaped and slid down her cheek steadily.  
"Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra asked as he went straight to Aria's side and placed a loving hand on her arm as he saw her tears.  
"Nothing" she lied again this time he wasn't buying it.  
"That's a lie and we both know it, I'm not asking anymore I'm telling you talk to me" Ezra said showing concern in his voice as well as being firm.  
"I can't" Aria replied sheepishly  
"why not?"  
"Because I can't" Aria said broken as she moved out of his grip and used all her strength to walk out of the room, once outside she slowed down. There was only one lesson left of the day so she decided to skip it seeing as she had already missed most of it due to her talking to Ezra.

Once home Aria began to get ready for her date with Jake, which meant a long sleeve dress and leggings. She didn't want to go but she had no option both Byron and Mike weren't home tonight and she didn't know what Jake would do if she cancelled and she couldn't use her family as an excuse as he knew they weren't home.  
Before she knew it the doorbell was ringing signalling that Jake was here. Aria looked at herself in the mirror one more time before carefully walking down the stairs to answer the door however once she opened it she was not faced with Jake's fake smile but with Ezra's warm one.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked looking behind Ezra to make sure Jake wasn't in sight. "you need to leave"  
"no, not until you tell me what's wrong" Aria stayed silent for a moment just as she was about to answer his question with the truth she heard an all too familiar voice come from behind Ezra.  
"Aria?" he simply asked annoyance in his voice.  
"Jake, hi" she said startled hoping Jake wouldn't cause any trouble.  
"you ready to go?" he asked her not once taking his eyes off her.  
"yeah I just need to get my bag, come in" Aria said as Jake made his way to the door, Aria locked her eyes with Ezra's "I'll see you Monday" she said closing the door in his face before he could reply.

Ezra then made his way to his car slowly, he still couldn't believe that Aria had moved on so quickly and the fact that she wouldn't talk to him about whatever was bothering her, and it worried him deeply. Once in his car he sat straight in the front seat and just stayed there in silence for a while. He couldn't shake that look he saw on her face when she spotted Jake she almost looked terrified of him, was she scared of him? He questioned. He decided to sit in his car for a moment, to see how they acted when they left her house. After ten minutes they still hadn't left and his stomach became a bottomless pit, he imagined Jake doing the things to Aria that he used to do and he couldn't help the jealous feeling he got. He was about to put the car in drive when he saw a figure running from Aria's house.  
"Aria" he said aloud when he realised the figure was her and quickly got out of his car. "Aria" he said again this time so she could hear him. She stopped running in the other directing and looked at him he couldn't see her face completely but he knew she was upset, more than she had been at School. She began her way to him, half way another voice called her name, it was Jake. She took a second to glance in Jake's direction to see where he was stood then began running towards Ezra. Once she neared he opened his arms ready for her embrace. As soon as she reached him she wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
"Shh, it's okay" he soothed her as he put his arms around her and stroked her hair.  
"Hey!" Jake shouted once he saw Aria in Ezra's embrace, he began making his way to them, Aria stayed tight to Ezra but whispered "please don't let him hurt me again." she sounded so broken.  
"Again?!" He asked shock in his voice. Aria didn't say anything she just raised her head to look at him showing her forming black eye Jake had created only minutes ago. Ezra looked stunned for a second before he came to his senses "I wont, get in the car and stay there" he told Aria as he opened the passenger door and helped her inside as Jake was advancing towards them, once Aria was safe inside Ezra locked the door from the outside with his keys ensuring that Jake couldn't get to her.  
"Hey! What the hell do think you're doing let her out now!" Jake demanded as he came face to face with Ezra.  
"No, not after what you did to her" he said clenching his fists at his side  
"I didn't do anything to her" Jake lied. Before he could think about what he was doing Ezra punched Jake straight in the jaw causing him to stumble but stay up right.  
"What the hell man?" Jake asked anger laced in his voice as he attempted to wipe the blood from his face. Ezra looked him squarely in his eyes before he spoke again. "Come near her again and you'll regret it" he told Jake anger in his voice too. Jake let out a shrill laugh "whose gonna make me? You?" he laughed again. "Yeah" was all Ezra replied before hitting him again with all his might causing Jake to fall to the floor and become unconscious? Ezra wasted no time getting into his car and driving away from Jake.

After a few minutes Ezra's anger began to decrease and he let his tight grip of the steering wheel loosen. "Are you okay" he asked Aria for the third time today Aria didn't see the point in lying anymore and simply shook her head, instinctively Ezra took her hand in his. "it's gonna be okay, you're safe now, I'm not gonna let him touch you ever again." he said giving her hand a squeeze as they pulled into the apartment complex parking lot, Aria didn't reply to him she just simply broke down crying, Ezra put the car in park in his usual spot and pulled her into a hug, she let out a small whimper at the sudden movement as it hurt her injuries but clinged to him tighter than she ever had regardless. They stayed this way for around 30 minutes until Aria's sobs became softer in the otherwise silence.  
"This wasn't the first time was it?" Ezra asked dreading her answer he knew in his heart what it was. Unable to speak Aria simply shook her head, Ezra felt tears form in his own eye but he knew he needed to be strong for her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a broken voice.  
"I was scared" Aria shakily said causing Ezra to hold her that little bit more tightly not wanting to let go.  
"How about we go inside? Get some ice on that eye?" he suggested.  
"Yes please" Aria said. Ezra got out of his side and walked over to Aria ready to help her, he stopped once he saw blood on her dress "you're bleeding" he said gesturing to the blood on her dress he hadn't noticed before. "I need to take you to the hospital" he said as be began walking back to the drivers side of the car. "NO" Aria cried stopping him dead in his tracks. "please, I don't want to go, I just want to feel safe in your apartment, please I don't want to have to explain this to anyone else, plus if we go to the hospital they'll call my dad, I don't want that" She pleaded with him, he could see new tears falling down her cheeks, the pain behind her eyes.  
"Okay" he said as he helped her out of the car and into the apartment.  
"if you won't let me take you to the hospital will you at least let me clean it up so it doesn't get infected or anything"  
Aria hesitated for a moment if he was to clean it up it meant she had to take her dress off which was ripped anyway but that wasn't what bothered her what bothered her was the fact that the last time she had been shirtless in front of Ezra it was a loving, happy moment nothing like this one. "Okay" she said reluctantly.  
"Why don't you sit on the counter while I get the first aid kit, that way you'll be a good height for me to see how bad it is. Aria nodded her head and walked to the counter, she remembered the last time she was here too, that was a happy memory as well, she hopped on the counter using a chair to help her when Ezra walked in.  
"you're gonna have to take your dress off I'm afraid, sorry"  
"it's okay, I just, I'm scared "  
"of me?" Ezra asked worried  
"No of what your reaction will be. I have more than the bruise on my face and cut on my stomach." Aria told him trying not to look him in the eye.  
"hey" he said softly lifting her chin causing her to look him in the eyes "it's okay, I promise" with that Aria slowly lifted her dress revealing the numerous amounts of bruises Jake had created also revealing the carving he had tried to do on her stomach. His plan was to carve his name but only managed to get the line of the J done before Aria escaped his grip and ran away.  
"It doesn't look too deep" Ezra said as he began cleaning the wound, once clean he placed a large padded plaster on the cut protecting it. Whilst he was dressing her wound Ezra made sure to only focus his eyes on either Aria's wound or eyes and avoided her bra covered breasts as not to make her feel uncomfortable. "All done" he told her "would you like one of my shirts to put on?" he asked but instead of getting a yes or no from Aria he was met with her warm lips on his, hard. Ezra soon kissed her back and held her body closer to his before breaking apart for breath.  
"I should never have broken up with you" Aria exclaimed once her breathing slowed. "This is my entire fault" she stated causing Ezra's eyes to widen, how she could think that "none of this is your fault Aria, none of it" he told her honestly. "I shouldn't have let you go" he took a second before adding "but if it's any consolation I'm never letting you go again" with his words Aria couldn't help but let out a small smile.  
"you still want me?" she asked him after the damage Jake had caused she didn't think anyone would want her again.  
"Forever" was all Ezra replied before planting his lips back on hers and holding her close once more.  
**  
A/N thank you for reading please review I love to hear what you guys think.**


End file.
